The 56th Hunger Games Going In
by Leiderhosen exchange
Summary: Pretty much the expiriences of every tribute going in to the 56th Hunger games.It starts from the Reaping and ends with the training scores. If enough people read I will make the actual Hunger Games.


**GOING IN**

**District 10**

At breakfast everyone has a tight smile. Today is the reaping. My 2nd reaping, in fact. My mother is working anxiously at the stove boiling robin eggs and mixing honey and roasting cashews. My twin brothers Foress and Hering are both looking frightened and stiff. Even though their names have only been in the bowl 5 they are sure they will be drawn from the bowl as tributes. If anyone in our family is going to be picked it will be me. My name has been in there twice for my age and 10 for the tesserae, 12 in all. I didn't want them to, but both boys signed up for tesserae too. My parent's hearts will shatter if one of their little boys are picked.

I stare at the outfit layed out for me. A floral skirt and green wool sweater. On my feet I wear brown leather sandals. Suddenly father comes up behind me and brushes my hair, he does a complicated twisted hairdo and soon I have a fishtail running down my back. He massages my shoulders and whispers "I love you Fiesta, may the thought that your family loves you be what lets you move on in the arena if you are picked." I look up into those clear green eyes, the ones that are identical to mine, and I trust him with all my heart!

The bell sounds and I take both of my dress pant clad bother's hands. We arrive in the town square and hundreds of other well dressed children surround me. The day of the reaping it's a requirement to wear your best, I don't understand though. If it's going to be the worst day of your life, why look good?

Ringo Varelose, the District 10 escort, smiles at us all. The combination of his bright orange lips, purple skin and curled yellow mustache is slightly nauseating. "Hello all you bright young souls! Welcome to the reaping of the 56th annual Hunger Games! Now who's ready for me to spin this ball so I can chose two very lucky tributes?" Scilence meets his ears, except for the cows mooing in the background everything about District 10 is quiet.

"Let's get rolling!" The glass ball spins and he opens the top. "Ladies first?" Again scilence, no one wants to cheer right now. I grip both of my brother's hands firmly. He reaches inside the left ball.

"Fiesta Von Trappe!" That's my name! I take a deep breath but it's shaky. I let go of my brother's hands and take unsteady steps towards the stage. "Oh welcome, welcome, how lucky you must feel! How about we get our lady tribute to choose a fellow tribute?" He guides me over to the right ball. I let my hands skim the top of the pile and chose the first name I touch. When I open the card and read what it says I almost faint.

I pass the card over to Ringo. "Foress Von Trappe!"I look to my brother. I see his eyes go wide and his face drain to white. He takes small robotic steps to the stage. I see Herring screaming his head off and two Peacekeepers trying to fend him off. Foress reaches the stage and we hold each other close. "So we are keeping it in the family, eh? This is a first!"

I wanted to slug Ringo but wanted to keep my brother safe more than anything by holding him tight. I feel his shaking little fingers tugging me off the stage and into the justice building. Here we are led into two different isolated rooms. Here I cry myself to sleep. I don't care if they think I'm weak. When I get to the arena I will fight with all my strength to keep Foress safe.

**District 9**

"Papyrus! Please say something?" my mother pleads. "

"Why us? Why me?" I reply angrily. " I hate the capitol and I hate President Snow!" I look straight into the carmera's lense. My little 10 year old brother Rice flinches when I say this. But I don't care, I'm so angry.

The reaping replays in my mind a hundred times. Our escort Ritchie Kabul was smiling with his pointy tooth grin. "As my fellow escort Effie would say 'Ladies first!'" He flipped his green tinted hand into the left bowl. "Maine Ever Rose!" A timid looking 15 year old traveled up onto the stage. "Now for the men!" He reached his other hand into the right bowl. "Papyrus Raymond!" I hear the hundreds of girls start sobbing, especially my girlfriend Barlow.

Her face is tear streaked as she walks into the fancy justice building room. She comes straight over to sit on my lap and I hold her close. The pretty dress she wore for the reaping was wrinkled and matted. Her hair falling out of her pretty little brett. I look into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Everything will be okay, don't worry!" I am as much trying to calm her as calm myself.

Her cold clammy hands reach up to her hair. She pulls out the brett and gives it to me, clasping my hands over the brett. Up close I see the brett is a begonia. I think back to that memory of the begonia.

It was my mother's birthday and by coincidence it was her mother's also. Beside the biggest field of wheat was the electric fence and interwoven in the fence poles was a patch of light pink begonias. We were both there picking them for our mother's. I had only seen the Barlow at school and ignored her. But there was no ignoring her when our hands reached for the same begonia. I stood up and let her have it, but when I stood up I saw those beautiful hazel eyes I'm looking at now. It was love at first sight and from then on we were known as a couple.

I don't want to but my eyes tear up. She kisses me full on the lips and whispers "Everything will be okay, don't worry!" Then she streaks out of the room. I suddenly notice something like a piece of paper stashed in the brett. I take it out and see my name on it. I unfold the paper.

_Dear Papyrus,_

_This will be a shock, I'm pregnant!_

_Love, __Barlow_

I start screaming for Barlow as the Peacekeepers lead me from the room. "Shut up and you will stay alive longer!" says a curt black skinned Peacekeeper. So I shut up. This is good advice because if I stay alive I will be able to get my butt back here and become a father!

**District 8**

Today we board the train to the Capitol. I have been on a train once before. With my mother going to the Capitol. This train is much nicer though, plush seats, queen sized beds in our compartments and amazing food from the kitchens. My brother of course would go crazy here. He knows everything about trains and boats and cars. The last time I talked to him was yesterday before the reaping. He works in the factory.

After a very , very good supper of clam and bacon chowder, pea and dandelion salad and some amazing creation called hot chocolate I head to my compartment to sleep. I look in the closet and find millions(well not really) of clothes, most of them probably made in our factories. I choose a nightgown of silky purple material. We, of District 8, have never been allowed to wear the designer clothes from our factories, so this is an extreme treat for me and my fellow tribute Oswald.

I fall asleep running my hands over the soft velvet blankets on the bed. When I wake up I choose a nice yellow dress made of cotton and put red jean jacket over the dress. The hair I had done for the reaping(a simple braided bun) was still okay so I leave it in. I head for breakfast and gorge myself with hot chocolate, brown sugar oatmeal and rhubarb hot cakes. I feel the waist band of my dress get tighter, it's the first time in my life I have actually felt full.

My mentor Wriren was indulged in some goop I hear my escort Lanala call "Fluffy grape flakes", I don't know but they sound disgusting. I try one for fun and it confirms my thoughts of 'Fluffy Grape Flakes", disgusting! Lanala is looking quite interesting with a tie dye afro and bubblegum pink coat. People from the Capitol are so weird. When I leave for my compartment I bump into Oswald. He has a bit of fluffy grape flakes slopped on his t-shirt and I clean them off, his face turns red and he says "thank you" quietly and runs away. I get to my compartment and decide to dress in something more comfortable like a maroon camisole, black wool sweater and wool grey sweatpants. I fall asleep to become woken up again quickly by Wriren announcing Oswald, her and I need to talk about something.

"We need to create a point for the audience to look at you from. Are you scared? Timid? Fearsome and angry? Positively revolted? Or do you two feel like you're walking on sunshine?" she looks unhappy. "Oswald you first, how do you feel?" He stares at the floor "Freaked out of my mind! But I guess angry." Wriren takes the floor again. "Wonderful!"( Her face states that it's anything but wonderful) "How about you Josephine?" I realize she is talking to me and wrap my black hair behind my ear, I sigh trying To choose my words carefully but I end up saying "Revolted! And like I'm going to pee my pants!" Wriren laughs at my attempt at humor, but truth is it's not just humor.

I look at the window and see the Capitol looming into view. The 'pee my pants' statement is more than ever true right now!

**District 7**

As we screech into the Capitol, Everett actually smiles. He is home. We are a long way from home Georgia and I. The day I was picked for the reaping was quite horrible, because the reaping was what took us from home.

Yesterday our quiet escort Everett Umbasa had been reaching his name into the boy bowl when my world turned around, my mother and sister Oragoni had started screaming when the quiet Capitol man had said "Pine Bludger" into the mike. I died almost when Oragoni's name was called. But everyone loves her so much that she quickly had many volunteers to take her place. Her best friend Georgia is now my fellow tribute, it's going to hurt bad if I have to kill her. That is having grown up with her practically as a sister.

We are taken to a building called the remake center. Here I meet my prep team. Tullio, Maracas and Daint are all quite annoying with their high pitched Capitol accents. They all look strange too. Tullio looks like a little boy even though he keeps reminding me he's 58. He keeps reminding me that he was 2 when the Hunger Games started, that the Games are great and that I'm so privileged. Everytime he says this his bleached eyebrows wag up and down along with his magenta hair and beard. Maracas is even weirder with a blue tint to his skin, yellow contacts, purple facial hair, shiny red tattoos and leaf green lips. Daint is the most normal one with her ruby red lips, deep brown skin and short curls of red hair. She also has three rubies implanted on each cheek that look like freckles.

They do a thing called beauty base zero. They make me bathe in oils, gels, and waxes when I get out of each bath I feel like a rubber tree. They also comb my hair, which is a tough feat!( They brake 4 combs in my curly orange locks.) They also do something to my face. It stings after so I reach up to my face and find that the bit of peach fuzz I did have before is missing. Then they send me in to see my stylist Opal.

Opal is a beautiful girl who looks about 16. The first thing I ask is "How old are you?" She smiles and says "16." We both sit there in an awkward scilence until she hands me a notebook full of outfits. When I flip to a page that is labled District seven I see a picture of a girl and boy in leafy outfits. I don't know anything about fashion but the costumes describe District 7 pretty well. Being the lumber district you would expect some leaves somewhere. At least we aren't like the tributes from last year.

Their stylists Marog and Franchen both messed up big time by dressing them as trees. The wood was so heavy the tributes tripped and fell when they left their carriage. Mable, the girl tribute, twisted her ankle. At least we won't be going in with a bad ankle and get killed at bloodbath like she did. I nod and Opal smiles. She leaves to go check with Goergia's stylist Marina. Soon Canolia and I are leafy princes and princess'. "I love it on you both!" says Marina, an orange skinned, ritzy old lady.

We both are ready to rule the carriages tonight. Georgia looks beautiful or a at least better than I do. I really never noticed how pretty she was with her blue eyes, blonde hair and almond skin. Her daisy crown drops and I get it for her. She thanks me quietly and returns to the carriage, I stare after her. Love. I try to shake the feeling out of my head, orange curls bouncing everywhere. I have to kill this girl. I can't love her. And right then and there I vow to never feel this way about Georgia again.

**District 6**

I pet the horses pulling the carriage. Two great big black percherons. They have brown eyes that look glazed. Years of commitment to the Hunger Games must have been horrible. So horrible that they can go on without caring about anything. That's why their eyes are glazed, glazed like my father's. My father was the winner of the 38th Hunger Games for District 6. His experience in the games were so horrible that he has the same glazed I-don't-care-anymore look. Or the glaze might just be the morphling he takes everyday to ease the pain and nightmares.

Whatever it is those eyes haunted me last night on the train. Dad told me I was going to die. And truly I believe him, or if I do win I will become a morphling addict too. Being addicted is just as bad as being dead.

My fellow tribute Nagil is a morphling addict and is probably going to die at bloodbath. I will too maybe. I only have one asset. I know poisons and poison antidotes. That will at least let me live one day. Well mother thank you for being a healer and allowing me to live one more day!

I dressed for the Tribute tour as a healer. My outfit is a quarter length sleeved shirt that shows the belly between my shirt and skirt. My skirt is a white mini skirt with a red cross on the sides. My strawberry blonde curls are pulled back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Nagil is dressed as a patient with only bandages covering the crucial spots. Shawpa, my escort is right on schedual, and leads Nagil and I into the carriage. "You both look great!" She says enthusiastically then she motions for me to lean in and she whispers. "Especially you, Jibbina!"

Now the carriage is rolling. As the carriage stops we get out and walk the length to the railing. The crowds scream and smile and take pictures. I see myself on the big screen and notice my expression is expressionless. I smile and wave. Nagile copies me and looks like a total goof. As we get back into our carriages I secretly think _Thank you Agila!_ For Agila was the best stylist ever!

I notice other outfits.

District 1 tributes look like they are diamond encrusted. 2 looks furious in their peacekeeper outfits and send us glowering looks. 3 is stunning in dressed and tunics made of pure shiny mirrors that reflect every light, they resemble the gadgets District 3 is known so well for. District 4 tributes are almost naked except for a piece of seaweed strapped over crucial parts like undergarments and their skin is tinted green and sparkly. The district 5 tributes look dipped entirely in ink. I feel sorry for them. They obviously didn't get a good auplaud because they are gritting their teeth. After us the only other tributes I see are those of 12 , feather dusted in coal yet stark naked.

After tonight I will never doubt the mind of a great stylist again.

**District 5**

After tonight I don't think I will listen to Ojibwai tomorrow for the interviews. I officially hate stylists of the Capitol! Showing up in the city circle with only ink as a covering. At the moment I'm wishing for a stylist like Agila or Opal or even Hagrid the District 3 stylist.

When I wake up this morning to Nash our escort yelling "Up you get Navy!" and rapping on the door, I regret it. Tonight is the interviews with Ceaser. I pray for a good outfit. We moved from the remake center last night after the tour, we are now in the training center. Here both Indigo and I have large white rooms. Last night I took a shower to try and remove some of the ink and was surprised when the awesome showers have a million settings with the ability to remove the ink. I press the hardest setting and see the ugly navy ink wash away and go down the drain.

My hair is once again normal bleach blond. Only a tinge of blue is left making it seem darker. For breakfast I eat those delicious fluffy grape flakes with orange juice and sugarcane sweetened bread. As I am leaving the table Jackress stops Indigo and I.

"Let's discuss the interviews!" he says in his bored voice. "Okay Indigo go off with Nash to learn etiquette and Navy stay here to talk with me about interviews."

"So kid, what point of view are you taking?" he says when Indigo and Nash leave closing the door behind themselves. "Well my plan is to get killed at bloodbath so, build on that genius!" I say in an obvious annoyed voice. " Okay rewind and reanswer me, smart mouth!" he says angrily. "I mean it, I mean isn't that what you tried at cornucopia? Get killed?" Yep you won that year, I think that's a smart idea." The inpact of the hit had me barfing up blood. " Learn to shut your mouth kid, you'll live longer!" were his last words before he left me gagging for breath on the floor. _Great! Now you just screwed up your chance of getting any help in the arena at all. Well, maybe dying at bloodbath is a good idea for a smart mouth like me!_ I thought.

The rest of the day I freaked out about the interview, seriously I shouldn't sweat it but I suck at talking. So as the night drew in I was about to run away when I saw the outfit Ojibwai did tonight. A black velvet suit and black bowtie. Not bad… at least I'm not naked again. But I seriously gasp when I see what Perry had arranged for Indigo. A black velvet floor length dress with a long slit down the side. And a pair of black velvet stelettos. Her eyes are shadowed by makeup and sparkles and her lips are a bright yet deep red. Her hair is fluffed up in the preety curls she has. She looks beautiful.

And in conclusion, after her interview she has truly won the crowd over. The point she takes is a devilish girl with a nack for tricks. As Ceaser Flickerman closes her interview he says "Everybody loves a rebel! Don't they?" And he receives an aboundence of cheers in return to his question.

Indigo nailed it! The question is though, can I? The stage lights illuminate my face and all I say into the mic is "Oh crap!"

**District 4**

_My name is Aqua, my home is district 4 ,I will be dead in a little more than 96 hours._ I remind myself. I take a breath so deep I'm surprised Ceaser doesn't gag from my halitosis. I sit down in the chair opposite of Ceaser and shake his hand.

"So, Aqua! You look absolutely stunning tonight!" He exclaims and I must admit I do. Well, atleast it's more than I can say for Ceaser with his all green I wear a shimmering green or no it's blue dress. The way it swishes at my knees reminds me of water. I miss home already I wonder Jayhosephat feels the same. I wear ballerina shoes that lace up with seaweed. I have to say I came in looking better than district 6.

"So we heard from a little bird that you aren't settelling in too well, What don't you like about the Capital?"

"Well…"I start shakily, "I guess I'm no landlubber and I miss not waking up to the sounds of waves crashing and our house creaking in the wind and just breathing salty air." I steadily gain more confidence. "I also beleive the Capitol should get a better air freshener, roses don't work with me!" Ceaser laughs. "I doubt there's a chance that's going to happen. Roses are in this week." "Well, I could get you a few fish to solve that problem!" _wow, smart move offer him fish!_ "Sorry let me fix my last phrase, Roses are in rotten fishies are not!" The crowd whoops, but I don't get it. That wasn't a funny joke . I' m jerked back to reality when Ceaser asks, "Now I've heard many people call Districts 1, 2 and 4 the career districts. Does being Career help your status?" _I don't know does it? _"I guess, I don't really know." I do know though, I have an advantage except I'm not allowed to tell people about it. "Allrighty then , we have one minute left I want to ask the most important question, What are your chances of seeing your family again?" Oh Ceaser, how dare you ask this question! _I'm 12, but I am a career. I have a great shot with_ _my throwing hammer.I have only 2 skills in the art of survival, fishing and deflecting water. Wow, great shot if I have no water in the arena to work with._

"Aqua? Earth to Aqua…"Ceaser and the crowd are waiting, Ceaser is waving his hand infront of my blank face. _Comon'Aqua speak, leave a lasting impression!_

"Sorry, went to the moon for a while, can you repeat the question?"

" What is the chance of you getting back home to your family?" The crowd holds their breath.

_My family. Older brother Finnick. My mentor Mags. Mom. Dad's coming home next month. Tessie's turning 3 next Saturday! I need them, they need me to come back!_

"I have to go home…" I whisper ,then more confidently " My chances are 100 percent!"

The crowd let's out a breath and Ceaser wipes something glistening out of his eye. The Capitol isn't supposed to get attached to any tribute. I see that I still have 47 seconds left. But my buzzer goes. They don't want me to say anything to start rebellion .

But of course somehow I already have.

**District 3**

A good night sleep was all I needed last night after living a nightmare: the interview. Today though I start my first training session. My stylist Vowlegia has decided on a silver tunic with black leggings. Personally I feel like a girl but Vowlegia argues that it's stylish and very new age. The question is, can I train in it? My hair is plastered to my head with gel and seriously I'm disgusted. I have no idea what Vowlegia did to qualify as a stylist. I take the elevator down to the training center, since I'm on level 3 it doesn't take long. Philis is with me. She is wearing an identical outfit except her tunic is black and her leggings are silver. Her short hair is slicked back too. The girl from 8 is on the elevator with us. She has a lightweight skintight jumpsuit on. "Hey Joshephine, get a load of the crap our stylists are making us wear?" Philis laughs, I think they are both 17 and fearless about going in to the arena. Joshephine laughs and tangles her long curly jet black hair around her slender fingers. Her beautiful face has caught my attention definatly, but I would never have a chance with her. District 3 are nerds, everyone knows that!

We arrive just a smidge too early. But all the same it gives us an advantage since we get to see whats in store first. 12,11 and 6 are already here and 5 and 10 arrive together chatting excitedly. 10 look like twins and 10 has one of the unfortunate twelve year olds. In a few minutes I find out 4 and 7 do too. Soon 9 and the boy from 8 arrive. The slackers are 1 and 2. They come in giggling and the 2 blondies are clutching each like one might disappear anytime soon.

Philis leans over, "Silky and Starch, airheads you may think but I would be afraid if either one of them had an arrowhead or a knife or pretty much any weapon. I would watch out for them, Elexir!" Maceller, the trainer, explains the rules and instructions. I gulp when I see Silky the gorgeous blonde from 1 lovingly caress a spear and then throw it straight into the middle of the body target 10 feet away from herself. Starch is holding center stage as he starts to stab and chop of the heads of the dummies. A fair boy from 2 shows his impressive strength by breaking the bones of several dummies and challenging 12 to a wrestling match on the floor. The dark girl from 2 is taking her chances at bow and arrow. She is very impressive, so impressive Maceller watches her with rapt attention. It is only when 2 boy has 12 in a choke hold that Maceller notices.

"Boys Boys! Break it up!" he says in his silly Capitol accent, "Astar, stop it, you'll kill him! There will be plenty of time for that in the arena! Are you alright, Coal?" The shaky 12 boy named Coal stands up and runs away after muttering "I'm fine!" Astar, the 2 boy, cracks his knuckles and smirks. "Plenty of time!" After everyone kind of calms down I try my shot at making a fire. I fail miserably, cheating in the end by cutting a wire near the table so I get a spark. I then head to the poisonous plant section. Really there are none. Only a few measly flower bushes and chokecherry trees. I almost poison myself. I try learning to set a snare. I end trapping myself. Finally I head over to the camouflage section. This I will not fail this. I experiment happily with various colours and textures. Finally finding the exact mixture for making myself successfully into a mossy rock. "Wow! Even I can't teach you that well, Elexir!"says the giddy camo trainer Mooj. This is my only defense against bone crushing Astar, Straight shooting Hastia, Starch the executor and Silky the killer fairy princess. And trust me I am going to take Phillis' advice. I am going to stay as far away as possible from those 4 and I guess, Aqua and Jehosephat from District 4.

**District 2 **

I wipe perspiration off my dark skin**. **My Hispanic features come from generations of respected South Americans. Unfortunatly that was hundreds of years before the rebellion and Panem was created. Somedays though I wish the earth was the same as it was centuries ago. I've read up on all that sort in history books. My family had always told me the study of our history was useless. But I always found it handy. I would love one day to see Asia, Africa and Australia and I suppose Europe would be cool too. But what I want to see most is my heritage, South America. My family more particularly Brazil.

My bow is in a leather tube and my quiver of plastic practice arrows is hanging off my well muscled and compact shoulders. I hang upside down from the climbing net on the ceiling. The blood rushing to my head feels good. I pop a couple grapes from my cluster into my mouth. Astar is flexing his muscles for his own pleasure scaring the 12 year old boy from ten away from the climbing section. Nobody has forgotten the Coal/ Astar incident from the previous day. Silky is at home on Starch's lap and is making stupid jokes and flirting with him. Jehosephat is whispering to himself and Aqua is breathing very deeply.I study my opponents.

From Twelve there is Coal who is 16 with his dark black hair and ugly smirk, Astar wiped his smirk off yesterday though. There is also Etemy the daughter of Twelve's mayor. From Eleven, there is a scrawny 15 year old named Luther and a very short 14 year old girl named Neda, From 10 there is the brother and sister pair. Both of them are young and I forget the names. Nine has a scary looking 18 year old named Papyrus, he is also very handsome which helps with sponsers, his fellow tribute Maine though is a weak 15 year old and won't amount to much in the arena. A nice 17 year old pair from eight might cause a few ruffled feathers, Their names are Josephine and Oswald. From the lumber district 7 there is 12 year old Georgia and 14 year old Pine Bludger. 6 has a morphling addict so I'll just forget about that district completely.

We start moving into actual threats now. From 5 there is Navy and Indigo and that's all I know. 4 is part of our group of Careers. Jehosephat's long auburn hair falls into his eyes as he lies on his belly and watches the other tributes struggle below. Aqua bronze French braids whip her cheeks when she turns her head away. Her cheeks are flushed because I caught her watching me. Her eyes are a brilliant sea green colour and her long lashes are dark and make them stand out. I feel bad for her so young. Being forced to train for combat. She suddenly flips out of her upside down position and starts to fall to the ground.

"Aqua!" I cry. She'll brake bones and possibly die. I look to Jehosephat to see his reaction. He looks calm. "Don't worry about Aqua, she knows her stuff. " I see her flip and touch ground perfectly with hardly any impact. I gasp. "That was amazing!"

Aqua strides towards the weight section. She lifts a ten pound weight effortlessly and starts towards the dummies. She starts to smashes crucial bones until all that is left of the dummy is a mangled mess. I gasp inwardly, glad I'm allies with this I sure would hate to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Aqua swiftly climb back to the top and starts acting like nothing happened. Long strands of bronze hair lay across her face like they had been placed there for a modeling session. Her eyes seemed to study me, like x-ray vision. I kind of straightened and lifted my chin, I felt as if under the inspection of the sea in her eyes. She kind of secretly smiled.

I guess I passed the test.

**District 1**

I stroke Silky's short blonde hair. She smiles smugly like a cat who just sucked up the tail of a fat rat. Hastia and Astar are whispering with each other even though I know in the arena Astar won't give that girl the time of day. Astar is just not like that. He is strong, handsome with his brown hair and he is funny. Everything you want in a tribute. But he is certainly not friendly! That is one thing no one wants in a tribute. Hastia and Aqua though seem quite chummy and I think are threats to the Career pack. I'll make sure to pick them off if they cause any trouble or dispute.

It's the last training session before we go in front of the gamemakers. I'm not worried, they have to be impressed by my spear throwing. Thank goodness we go first. That way we are setting the bar pretty high for the other tributes. No one stands a chance against us! I mean think of that Coal kid Astar plundered! They're all weak, even Hastia, Aqua and Jehosephat are weak. They won't survive the arena. Mark my words.

It's been a long few days and I'm hungry for bloodshed. I'm happy they got the interviews out of the way. Now it's just smooth sailing towards being a victor. That's my goal and no one not even the gorgeous girl in my lap, can stop me! My grandfather was a victor from the first games. He was crazy awesome. He killed everyone in his path. He established the careers when he was a mentor. My mentor since I could walk. I handle a spear when I was 5 and kill animals with it when I was 7. When I turned eight I started to train towards the games. And my goal since then has been to win .

Silky is a distraction from reality and it feels good. She has the certain words to distract me like right now.

"Starch! Let's play tag, you're 'it'" She jumps from her balanced perch and starts to run in circles under me.

"I'm too tired Silky."I moan and groan , laughing she pulls out the puppy dog face. "If you don't catch me you'll sleep for eternity!" I gulp when I understand what she is saying. "You wouldn't kill this face?" I say raising my eyebrows. We're joking right now but I can tell what she said about sleeping for eternity was real. Silky is a fighter and if I don't watch my back I'm going to wake up with Silky's little dagger slipped between my ribs.

I jump down and land heavily seeing as I hadn't braced myself for the drop's impact. I run after her with long strides. Every time I almost catch her she feints and dekes around me. One time she goes through my legs another time she climbs up the rope ladder and jumps over me. I can never seem to catch her and the springy legs she has.

We run for five minutes until I'm exhausted. But I can't show weakness, not to someone who may be my greatest enemy. I'm glad when Mooj, one of the trainers, cries "This is a training period not recess!"

I breathe heavily and sip a bit of water from my bottle. The ring of the eternity threat still on my ears.

**District 12**

It's the final training day before we go in for our training scores in front of the gamemakers. The plan Coal has made is that we should try really hard to complete every station so we look strong to the Careers. Ya, whatever. They already know we are weak. Coal already messed up on that. Well, they don't know anything about me. Because even I don't really know anything about myself. I have masked my true emotions well.

I head to the poisonous plants section. These little berries sit there like pink, yellow and orange temtations. I reach for one. They look so good. A sweet smell comes out of them. The trainer at this station smacks my hand away. His green facial hair makes him look ghastly.

" Don't even touch those! Just look." He says sternly, I stffle a laugh because it sounds so funny with his capitol accent "Those are chicklet berries. They could kill you in a second. Unless they are put into a jam with strawberries. Strawberries act as an antidote with chicklet berries." I grab for a leaf that looks like mint leaves.

"I know what these are, Falafear leaves. They take the sting out of tracker jacker stings if you chew them and apply it to the effected spot. They are called Falafear because Fala is a made up word made by a man hallucinating falling into a pit full of scorpions. It was his greatest fear. Therefore Falafear," I end this little piece of information with gusto.

"I am impressed! Well if you now what Falafear is you most likely will know what this is…"

He holds up a long finger like seedpod, he shook it and long loud clear rings emanated from the leatery pouch. "Easy! that is a Liplocker. So called because bug's and bird's 'lips' get locked when they try to get the seeds and pollen on the seedpod!" He smiles putting it down. Turns out that's all I have to know for the arena.

"You are very clever!" he looks around carefully "So clever I might just bring you in on one little secret about the games…" I go wide eyed _he isn't alowed to do that!_

"Well I'm not one to say no to help! Go on," I whisper urgently

He looks around again the gestures for me to follow him. He goes through a door at the back and disappears. I follow suit. Inside all I can see is green. It's a greenhouse for all kinds of poisonous and prosperous plants. He leads me to a corner where all other plants have been taken away. This plants has a giant stem. On top though is a huge bulb with gigantic razor sharp teeth. I shriek.

"Don't worry , a bulbasaurus is only dangerous when it's awake. This one is constantly asleep though."he informs me.

"Wow… it's extrodinairy!" I say to asure him I'm not scared.

"Yes it is. 12 of these babies are placed strategically around the arena. One for each district" He sighs "If I were you kid, I would steer clear!"

That I will do!

**The Capitol**

It's my first ever Hunger Games, so naturally I am very excited. It's the first time I have been allowed to watch anything besides the interviews and tribute tour. This year my favorite stylist once again was Pastille Ordenvoll. She's been a stylist for the Hunger Games since 19th. She's in style with her cotton candy pink skin and yellow hair. She's wearing Ashic designed clothes and sporting the Bloomsberry style comb over flip that she does every year. Pastille has always been my favorite stylist. My hero infact since a Hunger Games stylist is my ambition. She was what I followed in the magazines. Until the 56th Hunger Games began. This year I'm in love with district 7's stylist Opal Ganachinski. She's only 16 and being brand new she should have gotten District 12. I guess they liked her stuff though. I sure did.

The way she pulled off those beautiful leaf frocks on Pine and Goergia. They were gorgeous. I have to admit Hagrid ,the brains of the two district 3 stylists, did a magnificent job with the mirrors tunics. But still Opal is the one to watch. For the interviews she did an amazing job with Georgia. From the start anyone could tell Georgia had spunk but was definatly not a girly girl. Opal gave Georgia a beautiful flowing lacy white skirt, a thick flowery pattern leather belt and forest green swoop neck top. She wore gladiator sandals that made her look down to earth. Then to add a little culture Opal let Georgia wear her district token. A pine green kerchief band over her long flowing golden orange hair. From then on I've been rooting for Opal and Georgia. Pine really didn't make an impression on me. But Georgia did.

Mother, Father and Grandfather all say Astar from district 2 is sure fire. But I'm not sure. While Grandpa isn't allowed to have a favorite tribute I know his heart lies with Astar for these Games. I remember 6 years ago during the Quarter Quell Grandfather thought Abyss from district 1 was sure fire too. Turns out Presidents can be wrong. Haymitch of District 12 and yes, President Snow is my Grandfather. He disagrees with mother and father that this is my first hunger games. He actually went on rampage yelling at them that I always have been old enough. They didn't listen. So now that I'm 12(year you can be chosen as tribute) I can watch the Hunger Games like I please.

Also being able to watch the Hunger Games has other strings attached. Finally I no longer have to carry the victor's crown. That is now my little sister Nina's job. My sister was born 8 months ago and can barely giggle. But as long as I don't have to do it anymore I'm happy. Yes it was fun to have my own stylist who dressed me up like a celebrity, but last time Jeneva went too far by dressing me up in an all gold poofy dress. Nina gets a similar dress this year too. I'm lucky I escaped the torture. Gorgen, my older brother, had to do the crown carrying before too. He says the Games are fantastic. I can't wait.

Tonight they announce training scores. I am practically shaking in my boots! Who knew something as boring as a flashing number could be exciting.

My television comes to life. The Capitol seal appears with the anthem of Panem just like I've heard it does during the actual Games. Claudius Templesmith and Ceaser Flickeman start tonight program with a few wise cracks and Jokes to get the audience warmed up. Then Ceaser says "Alright folks on to what you've been waiting for. District 1's training scores. First up Starch Mannisfeild."

A picture the gorgeous District 1 tribute appears with a flashing 9 under it. It flashes for about 30 seconds before Ceaser says "Silky Doboenne" Silky receives a 9 also. He continues. Astar of district 2 gets a ten and Hastia gets a 9. Philis of 3 gets and eight and Elexir gets a lousy 5. Aqua and Jehosephat easily receive 10s. Navy of District 5 gets such a lousy mark I won't say it but Indigo gets her 7. Jibbina gets an 8 and Nagil has a 2. Josephine gets an 8 and Oswald gets a 6. Papyrus gets a 10 and Maine Ever Rose gets a 5. The brother and sister pair, Fiesta and Foress, both get 4s. 11 does somewhat badly and 12 does too. I forgot to mention what District 7 got. Pine Bludger receives a 7 and Georgia gets a 10!

That little part of the games makes me sure my betting money is on the right girl!

"See mother, father! Georgia is good!"

"I can't deny that Sora, but Astar is just as good!"

I can't deny that either

**Pronunciation Guide**

Astar**-** Ahhh-STAR

Agila-Ahhh- Jee- Lha(lha has a breathy sound)

Claudius-Clow- DEE-us

Jayhosephat-Jay-hose(garden hose)-ahh –fat

Hastia- Haste-ee-A

Philis-Phill-iss

Jibbina-Jib-eh-NA

Maine- sounds like main as in main street

Foress-For-iss

Nagil-NA-gille

Mooj-MOO-ge

Sora- Soar-ahhh

Maceller- M-ahhh-sell-Er


End file.
